


Just Another Ending

by Billxbesitztxmeinxherz



Series: Where Evil Lays [9]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bondage, M/M, heavy kink, ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-21
Updated: 2012-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz/pseuds/Billxbesitztxmeinxherz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The final installment to the <i>Just Another</i> universe. Follow Bill and Tom as they journey to America to start a new life. However, as usual, our boys won't be left undisturbed for very long...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Another Ending

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to **Just Another Happy Couple**
> 
> Banner by **Kariiin**

[ ](http://photobucket.com)

**Provincetown, United States 4:48 PM**

When Bill took a deep breath, he could not help but wrinkle his nose at the smell. The hot August sun was beating down on Bill’s black mane of hair that he’d tied back into a ponytail for convenience sake, as the sweaty bodies of tourists pushed past him. Commercial Street was packed full with last minute tourists eager to end their summers on a good note by shopping at the various colorful stores that lined the road. A few people were foolishly trying to drive through the chaos but the crowds of people simply ignored the cars and went on their way taking up the entire road. Seagulls were crying overhead as they circled about the small stretches of beach and there was the constant smell of fried seafood lingering in the air no matter where one traveled. One especially pushy tourist, a large middle-aged man that was beet-red with sunburn, shoved by Bill a bit too forcefully when suddenly the tourist’s shoulder was yanked and he was pulled to a halt. 

 

“Watch where you’re going.” A voice growled and the tourist backed up in fear. A taller man whose hair was styled into black cornrows was staring down the tourist with black eyes as he tightened his grip on the man’s shoulder. Beside the corn rowed man stood a shy willowy boy that was madly blushing as his companion shook the tourist to gain his lost attention, “Don’t you look at him! Now apologize!”

 

“Tom,” Bill sighed as he felt his face heat up at the small crowd that was no watching, “Just forget it. It was no big deal.”

 

“Y-yeah… sir I’m sorry.” The tourist sputtered casting a glance at Bill, “It was an accident.”

 

“No! You need to-” Tom glared fisting the man’s shirt tighter when Bill placed his hand gently on Tom’s.

 

“Tom,” Bill frowned catching Tom’s eye, “I’m fine.”

 

Tom blinked for a moment, staring dumbly at Bill, before finally releasing the tourist and muttering an apology. The terrified man nodded and then scrambled off into the crowd of tourists, probably afraid that Tom might snap again. Once again traffic was moving again as people forgot Tom’s little spectacle but Bill’s frown was still present as the pair stood in the center of the road.

 

“Are you okay?” Bill asked making sure his face showed his disapproval and Tom sent him a sheepish grin. Tom extended his hand to Bill and the teen took it with a half-hearted smile although on the inside he was panicking. Too many times throughout the summer Tom had been experiencing these, what Bill liked to call, mood swings. A sudden flash of rage over the simplest of things would send Tom into a fit and Bill was unsure what was causing it or how to deal. Bill loved Tom with all of his heart and was greatly concerned for Tom, but to some level the constant drama around Tom was beginning to annoy Bill. He loved that that they were able to live in a normal society again, with normal people, and live a normal life but Tom seemed to be having some difficultly with the sedimentary lifestyle. 

 

“Do we have everything we need?” Tom asked breaking Bill of his thoughts.

 

“What?” Bill asked looking to Tom confused. Tom gave Bill’s hand a squeeze and motioned towards the bag of groceries Bill held in his free hand, “Oh yeah. I think we got everything and if we didn’t I’m sure Jaclyn did. They’re expecting us over at five so we better hurry.”

 

“Right.” Tom said as his expression suddenly turned serious, “You remember what you need to do correct? Jaclyn and Bob’s son, Dave, will be at dinner tonight.”

 

“Ugh.” Bill groaned turning his head so that his face was hidden against Tom’s shoulder, “Don’t remind me. I’m in… lower sixth- No! I’m in my senior year of high school. I like math and science and I’m on the crew team.”

 

“As?” Tom questioned pulling Bill down a small narrow road branching off Commercial Street.

 

“I’m the,” Bill giggled ducking his head, “I’m the coxswain.”

 

“Good.” Tom smiled sorting through his head to make sure that every part of their fabled lives were true. It was a bit awkward but under the suggestion of Tom’s sources in New York, it seemed wiser for Bill to be enrolled as a student and for Tom to be his guardian due to their age difference. After all a small town talks, and the scandalous couple of an adult man with a teenage boy would stir up a ruckus in the town. Everything had been taken care of for Bill and Tom when they arrived in the United States, including a fake history of how Thomas Lambourne became the legal guardian of William Galligan. Poor William Galligan’s parents had died in a car crash when Bill was only five and in their will entrusted their only son to the Galligan’s best man, Thomas Lambourne. Tom and Bill had recently moved to Provincetown from Buffalo, New York and Bill was to finish his junior year at the local high school. 

 

The pair walked down the small dirt road, hands clasped tightly together, as they neared their home. It was a small classic beach cottage with a pebble driveway and wooden siding that had faded into a grey color. It was right off the beach and was fairly secluded from the hustle and bustle in central Provincetown, and it was absolutely perfect. Upon arriving earlier in the summer Bill had been in awe of the house and even Tom found that he could not contain his smile as Bill ran about wanting to explore every inch of their new home. 

 

Just down the road in a similar cottage lived the Ryan family, also the only family that would be living there year-round on their road, and Jaclyn Ryan had taken a particular liking to Bill. She had properly toured Tom and Bill around Provincetown, teaching all the things a local should know. But not before subtly hinting that her son would be coming home at the end of the summer; and how Bill and he were the same age or that Dave was single. Tom had been infuriated while Bill had laughed politely. 

 

They had barely even made into the Ryan’s front lawn before Jaclyn came running out of the house, dressed in an apron, with open arms. 

 

“Oh Bill!” Jaclyn cried wrapping the teenager up in a big hug and Bill beamed hugging her back tightly. The lie about William Galligan’s parents dying in a car crash was not so far fetched as Simone had died earlier in the year at the hands of Gustav Schafer. Simone’s death had been hard on Bill and Tom understood why Bill took such a liking to Mrs. Ryan, she was the perfect motherly figure for filling the void that had been Bill’s life. 

 

“Hi Jaclyn!” Bill squealed as Mrs. Ryan patted back Bill’s ponytail, “We brought the salad and appetizers.”

 

“Perfect darling!” Jaclyn smiled taking Bill and Tom’s hands as she led them towards the house, “Bob and Dave are inside helping set the table. Oh Bill, you won’t believe how excited Dave is to meet you! I’ve told him so much about you!”

 

“Jaclyn.” Tom warned as a frown tugged at his lips and Mrs. Ryan threw her head back in a laugh.

 

“Oh Tom lighten up! Bill’s a young man he can take care of himself! Besides he’s never going to get a boyfriend if you keep restricting him like that!”

 

“As his father I feel as if I should have some say in this.” The words felt odd coming off Tom’s tongue and Bill sent him a goofy smile obviously poking fun at the fact.

 

“Yeah Dad.” Bill teased fluttering his eyelashes at Tom when Jaclyn released them, “I’m a big boy now.”

 

“We’ll deal with this when we get home. Who’s the big boy now?” Tom whispered in Bill’s ear as they entered the Ryan’s home. Bill giggled again before dashing off in search of Jaclyn and Tom smiled. Falling into the laidback life style and roles of Thomas and William had been too easy. It was like a surreal dream to Tom and he could not believe that it had only been a few months since he’d found Bill locked up in Gustav’s basement. Bill had now thrown his arms around Bob in a hug and Tom felt his heart warm at how happy and at peace Bill seemed here. Tom had long ago made it his mission to make sure that nothing would ever disrupt that. 

 

“And you must be Dave.” Bill smiled extending his hand to the teenage boy that stood before Bill. Tom instantly started sizing Dave up. He was a classic New England boy with shaggy brown hair, a polo shirt, lacrosse shorts, and Dockers shoes. Dave had green eyes that seemed to flicker when taking in the sight of a sun kissed Bill and Tom had to remind himself to not punch this guy out. Bill belonged to Tom, and Tom alone. 

 

“That’d be me.” Dave smiled waved instead of shaking Bill’s hand, “And you’re Bill? My mom’s told me so much about you. It’s great to finally meet the boy that’s been keeping her company for the whole summer.”

 

“Jaclyn’s great! She invites me over for arts and crafts practically everyday!” Bill smiled and Dave grinned at how childlike the statement was. Bill had an aura to him, and Tom knew that look, Dave was already being sucked in. 

 

“Well I don’t know about you Tom,” Bob smiled at the man, “But I’m starving! Let’s eat! Jaclyn, we set up out on the porch. Can you bring out the wine?”

 

“Why don’t Bill and Dave get it?” Jaclyn suggested taking Bob’s arm and leading him outside, “Tom come join us.”

 

“Uh.” Tom said looking at Bill with concern and Bill grinned sympathetically. It was the one drawback with their plan, as much as Bill liked to hang out with Jaclyn he was still a kid in her eyes, and Tom was an adult. Too often Jaclyn had tried introducing Bill to other kids his age but he’d hung tight to Tom, giving Jaclyn the impression that Bill was a shy and just needed a little push in the right direction. After all, Bill couldn’t always hang with his father. 

 

“Dave and I will be out in a minute.” Bill said looking Tom in the eye, “Okay?”

 

“Alright.” Tom smiled before heading out after the Ryans. Bill was getting the wine out of the kitchen when Dave slide up next to him.

 

“So sorry my mom’s been trying to set you up with me.” Dave blushed and Bill looked up startled, “She’s always doing that.”

 

“Oh? I don’t mind, she means for the best.” Bill grinned.

 

“Yeah but I just didn’t want you to feel awkward or anything. Or think that I’m a loser or something because my mom won’t leave well enough alone.” Dave said looking down at his shoes, “Especially now that I know what you look like.”

 

“What do you mean?” Bill frowned unconsciously reaching for his hair and Dave laughed at the reaction.

 

“Oh no! I don’t mean you’re ugly or anything! In fact it’s quite the opposite! Had I known how out of my league you were I would have told my mom to give it up a long time ago!” It was now Bill’s turn to blush and he stared dumbly at Dave. It had been so long since another boy his age had tried to flirt with Bill and now… it seemed pathetic. Bill could not help but criticize everything little thing that Dave was doing in an attempt to better acquainted with him. How Dave was apologizing for his mother’s attempt at match making while also putting the moves on Bill at the same time. Heck! He’d even managed to compliment Bill in short span they’d been talking. It was all meant for Bill to laugh and break the ice between the two but it did the polar opposite for Bill. Dave just seemed so childish in comparison to Bill’s previous experiences within the past two years and he felt almost as if he’d time traveled back to Gymnasium. 

 

“Oh.” Bill said simply again before turning back to the bottle of wine and making sure it was the right one. A moment of silence fell between the two and Dave fidgeted unsure when his flirting had gone wrong. Had Dave been flirting with any normal sixteen year old his approach would have worked, but Bill’s maturity level was now that of a twenty-something year old. 

 

“So um…” Dave said trying to start up conversation again, “What’s the deal with you and your dad? Do you guys like not get along or something?”

 

“What?” Bill said whirling around in anger and Dave blinked stunned.

 

“It’s just that you seemed a little tense when my mom suggested you get the wine with me that’s all.” Dave said shrugging. 

 

“He just doesn’t like me going off with people I don’t know.” Bill lied picking up the wine and heading towards the porch, “And mind your own business.”

 

“Okay! Hey! Calm down there,” Dave said, “I didn’t mean to offend you.”

 

“Whatever.” Bill said stalking off outside. He deposited the wine on the table before taking a seat next to Tom.

 

“Everything okay?” Tom whispered giving Bill’s hand a squeeze from under the table.

 

“Yeah.” Bill beamed looking at the man that no others could compare to, “Everything’s fine.”

* * *

Tom and Bill stayed at the Ryan’s house for most of the night, even after the bonfires on the beach had been put out, and the nightlife of Provincetown was beginning to die down. Tom, after much persuading from Jaclyn, finally decided to loosen up and have some wine resulting in the rather tipsy airy atmosphere that had stayed for the whole night. Bob on the other hand was trashed and in his drunken state thought everything Tom said was funny and insisted that they have these parties more often. Jaclyn had been kind enough to offer Bill some wine, as long as he didn’t tell anyone, as Dave had already had a glass or two but Bill politely took a few sips before pushing the glass to the side for the rest of dinner. The hot summer air had turned cold as time passed and the group was huddled around the Ryan’s fire pit encased in blankets. It was the most picturesque scene Bill had ever witnessed and he smiled slouching lower the in the wooden Adirondack chair he was seated in. 

 

“So how have you been liking Massachusetts so far?” Bob asked Bill looking thoroughly stuffed from dinner, “Hopefully you’ve come to realize that people out here aren’t like those Massholes you meet instate. It’s much more peaceful out here although not many folks like living here year-round. It’ll be good to have so immediate neighbors in the winter.”

 

“I love it here.” Bill smiled truthfully, “It’s so much better than… upstate New York.”

 

“Bob,” Jaclyn yawned resting her head on her husband’s shoulder, “It’s getting late. I might head up for the night.”

 

“Why you haven’t even had a proper drink!” Bob cried outraged and Bill snuck a glance over to Dave who had already fallen asleep in his chair.

 

“No, Jaclyn’s right.” Tom yawned grunting as he got up out of his chair, “Thanks for having us over Bob, dinner was great.”

 

“No,” Bob groaned, “You guys don’t have to leave just because Jacky wants to call it an early night.”

 

“Bob,” Jaclyn groaned from the doorway of the house, “It’s two in the morning! I think most people would want to go to bed by now.”

 

“Yeah we’re gonna pack things up.” Tom said walking over to Bill, who looked up at Tom with tired eyes, “Ready to go, kiddo?”

 

“ ‘M tired,” Bill muttered resting his head on his hand, “Carry me.”

 

“Bill.” Tom said looking over at Bob to see if the man had heard Bill. Bob was currently shaking Dave and trying to get him to wake up.

 

“Please?” Bill pleaded extending his arms and Tom grinned at the sight thinking of adorable Bill looked like that.

 

“Alright.” Tom bent down and hooked one arm under Bill’s knees and then the other around Bill’s shoulders before heaving the boy out of the chair.

 

“Kids.” Bob smiled shaking his head, “They never want to grow up.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Tom grinned hoisting Bill higher in his arms, “Thanks for having us over.”

 

“No problem,” Bob smiled hooking an arm around a barely awake Dave, “This one here used to wet the bed until he was eleven.”

 

“Dad,” Dave groaned rubbing at his eyes, “Shut up.”

 

Tom thanked Bob one last time for having them over before heading back to Bill and Tom’s house. It was a short walk and the night was absolutely silent besides the sound of crunching gravel beneath Tom’s feet as he carried Bill up the driveway. He then retrieved the key from under a conch shell left by the door and went inside.

 

“Are we home?” Bill asked peeking an eye open when the door squeaked shut behind them.

 

“Yeah.” Tom said leaning down and pressing a kiss to Bill’s forehead, “Thanks for ‘sleeping’ the whole way home so I’d have to carry you.”

 

“You like carrying me,” Bill pouted now fully awake, “Makes you feel big and strong.”

 

“Little snot.” Tom said rolling his eyes and Bill laughed as he was set down, “Leave an old man be I’m tried.”

 

“Are really tried?” Bill asked looking concerned and Tom eyed him suspiciously.

 

“Well it depends on what you want to do. If you want to stay up and watch girl movies then yeah, I’m tired. But if you had something else in mind…”

 

“Take me to bed.” Bill grinned hugging his arms around Tom’s neck.

 

“Oh,” Tom said with fake shock, “I know what you want to do, you dirty little boy.”

 

“Tomi!” Bill whined pressing closer to Tom as he kissed the man’s lip ring lightly.

 

“What?” Tom grinned lifting Bill off the floor again and Bill emitted a squeal. The pair soon made their way upstairs to their shared bedroom although the trek proved to be difficult. The stairwell was very narrow with small steps, steps that Tom almost kept missing, as Bill decided to latch his mouth on Tom’s neck or any other skin available. Twice Tom had slipped and sent them slamming into a wall but Bill had been giggling the entire time at Tom’s frustration. Then finally they made it the bedroom where Tom tossed Bill onto the bed and immediately began to strip himself of clothing.

 

“Bill?” Tom asked questioningly when he turned back to the bed only to see Bill still fully clothed, “Is something wrong?”

 

“Take them off for me.” Bill said making bedroom eyes at Tom and the man obliged. Bill’s simple t-shirt was easy to peel off the boy along with Bill’s swim trunks that he’d taken to wearing as pants for the whole summer. The room was dark as neither had ever bothered turning on the lights but Tom was still able to see Bill’s naked body illuminated by the light from the lighthouse a few miles down. Every few minutes a flash of light would stream into the room and flash across Bill’s body driving Tom wild. 

 

“God you’re so sexy.” Tom breathed carefully lowering himself down onto Bill, “I can’t believe it.” Bill snorted as he gladly accepted Tom’s weight; managing to wrap his legs around Tom’s lower back so that his feet dangled near Tom’s ass. 

 

“You can’t believe that I’m so sexy?” Bill teased squeezing Tom with his legs. 

 

“I can’t believe that you’re mine.” Tom said seriously turning his head to look Bill in the eyes. A small shudder of pleasure ran through Bill’s body as he heard Tom spoke those words and he reached a hand out to stroke Tom’s face.

 

“I love you.” Bill squinted his eyes to keep from crying, “I love you so much.”

 

“You know how much you mean to me, Bill.” Tom said pressing a kiss to lips and Bill moaned softly, “You know how much I’ve given up for you and I’d gladly give up more to stay with you. You’re my world now.”

 

“T-that was,” Bill’s voice wavered as he broke into tears, “So sappy. Oh my god Tom.”

 

“Don’t cry.” Tom smiled thumbing away the tears, “We’ve done this too many times don’t cry again. Besides a little minx downstairs lured me up with the promise of sex. Where did that little minx go?”

 

“He’s still here.” Bill sniffed up the last of his tears and looked up at Tom, “And he wants you to fuck him.”

 

“Mmm,” Tom groaned thrusting his hips down so that his and Bill’s sex rubbed together, “That sounds like a good plan.”

 

“Skip foreplay.” Bill panted as Tom gave another rough rub down on his front, “Oh god Tom! It is late so just hurry up and fuck me!”

 

“You don’t want to take it slow?” Tom teased slowing his pace and Bill mewled in frustration, “Because I can go slower.”

 

“Tom,” Bill growled locking his legs around Tom’s back again as he arched up to meet Tom’s body, “You better fucking fuck me or so help me I will-ah!”

 

Tom chuckled at Bill’s embarrassing noise as he wrapped his hand around Bill’s member and gave him a good hard pump. Bill threw his head back in pleasure as Tom continued to please him, allowing his legs to fall open to the side. The sheets on the bed felt soft against Bill’s back and he sighed inhaling the scent of Tom on the pillow. The lighthouse’s light flashed through the window again and illuminated Tom. He was staring down intently at Bill, watching the boy’s every movement, as his muscled body flexed above him as he grounded down onto Bill’s thigh. 

 

Upon moving to Provincetown, Tom had a lot more free time on his hands so he’d taken up doing daily exercises to keep him busy while Bill spent time with Jaclyn or went shopping. He’d learned joined a gym, learned to windsurf, and his swimming skills had improved vastly. Such outdoor activities had also revived Tom’s tan that had seemed to be fading over the winter and he was now a golden brown color that only highlighted his muscled arms and chest. 

 

“Tom,” Bill moaned brokenly, “Tom!” 

 

“What baby? What?” Tom panted screwing his eyes shut in pleasure as he found some good friction against Bill’s hip bone.

 

“Fuck me Tomi.” Bill groaned reaching out a hand and weakly grabbing at Tom’s, “Stop it.”

 

“God alright.” Tom groaned leaning over to the nightstand and grabbing the half-empty bottle of lube. He made sure to slather it one his hands and rub them together to heat the cold substance up, Bill always pitched a fit when it was cold. The finally when it was ready Tom took the initiative and inserted two fingers into Bill.

 

“Ah! Oh Tom!” Bill moaned stretching out his body as Tom thrust the two fingers forward. The teen’s hands scrabbled along Tom’s arms trying to hold on, “Oh! Oh!”

 

“Mmm do you like that?” Tom asked leaning down to lick a hot stripe up Bill’s neck. Bill tossed his head to the side to give Tom more access and moaned prettily.

 

“It feels so good. Do good. Don’t stop Tomi please! More!” Bill begged angling his hips downwards so that Tom’s fingers slid in deeper.

 

“Damn.” Tom panted, “You want more?”

 

“Yes.” Bill whimpered gripping Tom’s shoulders tighter, “More!”

 

The light from the lighthouse flashed into the bedroom again and Tom groaned in wanting at how blissed out Bill looked. He then lubed up the remaining three fingers and decided to just go gun-ho with the whole and thrust them in. Bill cried out in shock and looked at Tom with wide eyes.

 

“Too much?” Tom asked stilling his hand. 

 

“No I’m okay. Really it’s fine. More Tomi.” Bill said shaking his head as he wiggled around encouraging Tom to start up again. Tom sighed before pulling his hand back to bunch the five fingers together before thrusting them forward again. Bill cried out in ecstasy when Tom touched his spot and Tom grinned in triumph. Tom was an expert when it came to sex with Bill now, as he knew everything little thing that drove Bill wild and somehow always seemed to be able to find that special spot within Bill. Tom could feel the heat from within Bill on his fingers and the light sensation that ran up his arm when the flesh of Bill’s ass brushed against the back of his hand. The entire ordeal was making Tom painfully hard and he decided that Bill had finally had enough as he pulled his fingers out. 

 

“Aww.” Bill said displeased, “Why’d you do that?”

 

“You said you wanted to be fucked didn’t you?” Tom asked raising an eyebrow at Bill as he rubbed lube all over his manhood. Bill’s face broke into a grin and he batted his eyelashes at Tom.

 

“As much as I love your fingers, your cock’s even better.” Bill smirked and Tom’s cock twitched. 

 

“Such a mouth on this one.” Tom muttered to himself before climbing back over Bill. He lifted the boy’s legs and rested them against his shoulders to make sure that Bill was secure and wouldn’t be sliding all over the place, like he had in the past when Tom had been a little too rigorous in Bill’s debauchery. 

 

“Do me good.” Bill whispered against Tom’s lips when the man leaned down to kiss his lover, “Do me so hard that I’ll limp tomorrow.”

 

“Whatever you want.” Tom gave Bill another quick kiss before entering Bill. The initial push past Bill’s tight ring of muscles was just as tight as it was when Tom first fucked Bill and it amazed Tom. Sex with Bill never got boring as every time the teen threw his head back in ecstasy Tom could never get enough. Bill was chanting for Tom to fuck him now as Tom began thrusting in and out of the boy so that the bed was squeaking. 

 

The room was warm, not cold as that one would have gooseflesh but not hot as that making love would be uncomfortable. It was the kind of warm that allowed Tom to feel how hot Bill’s body was against him and yet keep warm the parts of him that weren’t touching Bill. 

 

“Yes! Oh fuck! Yes!” Bill cried out twisting and writhing against Tom. His movements became frantic and he began choking out little pleas to Tom and Tom took it as a sign to increase his pace even more. His hips shot forward and back in an almost aggressive and angry manner as Bill’s cried became even higher pitched until finally the boy was coming with a cry. The intensity of Bill’s orgasm had him clutching tightly onto Tom as he arched up and screwed his eyes shut in a face that almost looked pained. The site was simply erotic.

 

“God Bill!” Tom groaned continuing to chase the fire was the burning in his stomach. Bill fell back to the bed with a little whimper and lay dazed beneath Tom as he continued to use his body. 

 

“Oh,” Bill said rolling his head to the side, “Oh Tomi… that was… that was so good.”

 

“God dammit I’m so close.” Tom gritted his teeth as he pressed his face into the pillow next to Bill’s head. Their bodies were fully touching now as they were pressed chest to chest and Bill reached out and stroked Tom’s hair with a dazed content look on his face.

 

“Come on Tomi.” Bill whispered turning his head to the side and kissing Tom’s ear, “Come on.”

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Tom chanted as he blindly groped down Bill’s body until his hands found Bill’s thighs. He grabbed at them and pushed them even wider apart allowing Tom to sink deeper as he hissed in pleasure, “God spread them Bill please.”

 

Bill did his best to spread his legs as far as his joints would allow and when Tom thrust forward again, he mewled in surprise at the new angle. Tom was in him deeper than he ever had been in before and Bill’s body was still sensitive and weak from his orgasm.

 

“Ah! Tomi!” Bill whimpered when Tom thrusted again.

 

Tom let out a strangled cry of pleasure as he finally shot his load in Bill and the teen stiffened as he felt Tom grip hard onto his body. Tom rode out the rest of his orgasm in weak little thrusts and gradually Bill brought his legs back together as his hip flexers had begun to burn. 

 

“Wasn’t that so good?” Bill asked still playing with Tom’s hair and Tom nodded against Bill’s shoulder, face still pressed into the pillow.

 

“Amazing.” Tom’s response was muffled and Bill smiled content with Tom’s body heat all around him.

 

“Will you take me to the beach tomorrow Tomi?” Bill asked as sleep began to overtake him, “I really want you to.”

 

“Yeah,” Tom yawned hugging Bill’s body closer, “Anything you want.”

 

Tom waited for a moment, listening for Bill’s response but he got none. Then after a small struggle with his body to regain proper use of his arms, he propped himself up and looked down at Bill who had already nodded off. The boy’s face was flushed pink and his hair was a mess around his head. It made Tom feel warm inside and he finally laid back down next to Bill hugging the sleeping boy close. 

 

“Goodnight Bill.”


End file.
